I Don't Hate You
by AmberlynotKimberly
Summary: For the Off the Page Contest. Bella and Edward are in the places of Kat and Patrick in 10 Things I Hate About You. It is not an exact copy of the movie, i did make it my own! Hope you enjoy it.


Off the page contest. Twilight/10 things I hate about you.

**Who's who:**

Bella Swan-Kat Stratford Edward Cullen-Patrick Verona

Rosalie Swan-Bianca Stratford Emmett McCarty-Cameron James

Jasper Whitlock -Michael Alice Brandon-Mandella

James -Joey Donner Charlie Swan-Kat and Bianca's' dad, Walter Stratford

Victoria-Chastity Mr. Samuel-Mr. Morgan

**"Off The Page" Contest**

**Pen Name**: Amberlynotkimberly**  
Title**: I Don't Hate You**  
Book/Written Work**: Twilight/10 Things I Hate About You  
**Summary**: Bella and Edward are in the places of Kat and Patrick. It is not an exact copy of the movie, I made it my own with different lines and put them in different situations. I hope you like it!  
**Word Count**: 16,453

* * *

**Bella/Kat**

Whoever thought the wonders of high school was well… wondrous was a fool. High school was the black hole of life, and I was getting sucked in against my will. Grades are easy; the unwashed miscreant boys that go to my school are hell to be reckoned with.

The names Bella Swan and I was currently sitting in my rusty red colored car, of which model I have no idea, with the music turned on high. Letters to Cleo's I Want You to Want Me was blaring through the speakers of my car.

I got looks ranging from '_Who is this freak' _to _'Oh my God this girl's crazy.' _

They don't bother me anymore, not since freshman year. A peppy clique of people drove up next to me in their peppy little car.

Oh how pep makes me nauseated.

The driver of the pep mobile deliberately turned up their stereo and a song that was unidentifiable encased the area around me. I took three deep breathes before slowly craning my head towards the king and queen of pep.

I'm sure the look on my face was somewhere between _'what the hell do you think you're doing' _and _'are you sure you want to do that.' _

Before my stare completely sunk in, King Pep looked all confident like he just "won the war". But after, the look on his face was completely priceless. As soon as the light turned green, The Peps drove off as fast as they could, and the world made sense again. I smiled to myself as I pressed the gas pedal and traveled down the rode to Padua High.

I didn't like people being afraid of me, but I did use it to my advantage when desired to do so.

**Emmett/Cameron**

My first day at a new school, I've had many of those in the last 2 years. I walked into the principles office with baited breath. "Ah Emmett McCarty welcome, come sit." The principal said gesturing to the seat in front of her. I did as I was told, like the gentleman that I was. The principle, Ms. Cope, pulled out a file and started to flip through it. "So I see this is your fourth school in three years. Army Brat?" I nodded. "Yeah my Dad's in the Navy…"

"Save your breath I hate Army brats. But don't worry you're in the same boat as all the over shit for brains in this school."

Just as she said this, a big glop of what looked like mud was thrown at her window. I blinked. Did she say what I think she just said? "Excuse me did you say…?"

She waved me off. "No, so here's your schedule and I'll arrange for someone to show you around the school. Now scoot I've got a teachers to fire and students to suspend. Scoot!"

I quickly grabbed my stuff and stormed out of the office, trying to get away from this crazy lady as fast as I could, as I was leaving though I ran into Edward Cullen.

I've only been here for an hour, but I already know this guys bad news.

**Edward/Patrick**

"Here for our daily get together are we Edward." I smiled my crooked smile, and dipped my head slightly. "Of course Ms. Cope I wouldn't miss are get-togethers for the world. So should I just turn the lights off now?"

Ms. Cope raised her eyebrow at me, but I know my comment wasn't taken the wrong way. "Very clever kangaroo boy, so I hear you were flashing your goodies in lunch today Mr. Cullen."

I smirked. "Ah I was only joking with the lunch lady, it was a bratwurst."

"Sure it was Mr. Cullen, just keep in your pants next time okay? Now scoot!" I stared wide-eyed at her for another moment before turning slowly and walking out the door.

**Emmett/Cameron**

I was wandering around the halls wait for the guy who was supposed to help me find my classes. I probably looked like the new guy, with a schedule stuck in my face, but I was used to that by now. Plus being a "Navy Brat" as Ms. Cope so politely put it, I was buff. So I probably looked a little intimidating.

"You must be Emmett. I'm Jasper." A tall blonde said from behind me. He had his hand out in front of him so I shook it politely. "Wow I'm glad they sent you, usually I get some AV geek."

"Oh I know what you mean." Just then a guy with a cart fill of AV equipment walked up beside Jasper and said, "Hey Jasper where do we put the slides?"

Jasper's face scrunched in confusion. "Jasper? Come on Emmett." We started walking down the hallway to the quad, away from the confused AV geek.

"Ok so here's the rundown of the place, the popular good looking people. Tip, don't speak unless spoken to."

"Is that your rule or theirs?" I asked. He kept walking and stared straight ahead. "Let me show you, hi there." He told the group of popular kids, till looking forward. "Bite me," A jock spat back.

Oh so their rule. There were the cowboys, the coffee kids, who apparently I was supposed to avoid at all cost, something about edginess… Then there was the future MBA'S, who Jasper was "supposedly" the king of before, until they found out that he shopped outlet. I'm telling you this school is already living up to be the weirdest school I had ever been to, and that's saying something cause I've been to a lot of weird schools.

But all those feelings went away when I saw the angel of my dreams.

She was wearing a white sundress with a pattern of red roses on it. Her beautiful long blonde hair flowed down her back, and stopped right at the small of her back. "Oh my God, who's that?" I asked Jasper still looking at the beauty that's was walking towards me.

"That is Rosalie Swan."

She walked right past me not even noticing me, and joined up with her friend. "What group is she in?" I asked.

"The "don't even think about it" group. She is off limits. Sure she's beautiful and deep too." We snuck in closer to hear the goddesses' conversation.

"There's a difference between like and love. Cause I like my diamond earrings, but I love my Prada backpack." Her voice was like bells, gorgeous bells.

"But I love my diamond earrings," the person next to her said.

"That's because you don't have a Prada backpack." My angel answered her.

They both nodded happily before we were out of ear shot again. "Forget her Emmett. With an uptight father it is a common fact that the Swan sisters are not allowed to date." I sighed still staring after her.

"Yeah whatever you say man."

**Bella/Kat **

"Okay so what did everyone think of the _Sun Also Rises_?" Mr. Samuel asked the class after the bell had rung.

Jessica, a girl in our class raised her hand. "I thought it was so romantic." I scoffed. "Romantic? Hemmingway was an abusive masochistic pig who hung around Picasso trying to nail is leftovers."

No one in this class knows anything about good literature.

"As opposed to a bitter hag who has no friends to hang around," James Donner spoke in his annoying "popular" voice.

I turned around and rolled my eyes as I watched him high five with his "popular" friends. "Pipe down cha chi!" Mr. Samuel yelled cross the room. Cha chi's smile slowly turned upside down.

"I guess these days being a man and an asshole makes you worthy of everyone's time. What about Jane Austin or Shakespeare?" Why didn't we ever read good books that actually mean something or have authors that aren't freaks?

"I appreciate your views Bella but the next time, don't." Mr. Samuel yells, getting up in my personal space. Great now the teachers don't like me to "speak my mind".

"Anything else," I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah go to the office you're pissing me off." I rolled my eyes and got up storming out of the classroom.

I walked up to the principal's office and sat down in front of Ms. Cope. "What you in for?" She asked.

"Mouthing off in the classroom, oh I'm bad to the bone."

Ms. Cope just rolled her eyes. "Whatever you did you might take to stop being so… the kids here have taken to calling you…"

"Tempestuous?"

"No heinous bitch is the term used most often."

My mouth dropped open. So that's what people thought of me. I could feel the smile creep up on my face. "That's okay," I said to Ms. Cope.

She gave me a confused look. "You don't care?"

I shook my head. "Nope. People can think whatever they want about me. That doesn't mean that I have to acknowledge it." A small surprised smile slowly made its' way onto Ms. Copes face.

"Kat… you surprise me. I would think that you act like this just to spite the popular kids. But you really don't care what other people think of you, the only opinion that matters is yours." I nodded. Finally someone gets it!

"I like it… but you make a mockery of it in front of teachers again, I won't be so kind." She "punished" sternly.

I nodded respectfully. I might be a so called "heinous bitch", but I'm a polite one. I got up gathered my stuff and left her office.

I was wondering around the campus, really not wanting to go back to my English class. I walked to the back courtyard, where the soccer field and bleachers were. There was this passage at the top of the bleachers that lead to a very small clearing.

It was about the size of a large kiddy pool, and had a large weeping willow at the far end that shaded the whole place. It was the perfect place to relax and step away from the world. Nobody knew about this place and I was glad. It was my oasis in the dessert I call my life.

Okay, okay so maybe I'm being a little melodramatic, but I've had a hard day. Or well three years.

Rose's and mines mom left us my freshman year. Rose was just in 7th grade and it hit her harder than it hit me. But the after effects hurt me worse. Rose eventually got over it and returned to her normal self again. Me… well I changed for the worst at least at the beginning but I'm better off now than I was three years ago.

I shook my head trying to rid the thoughts that entered my head. Thoughts of my mother and what she did to me and Rose almost always gets me crying.

With a deep breath I sat under the Willow with my back against the trunk. My book bag was set next to me and my favorite book made an appearance, Wuthering Heights. I opened it to the marked page and let myself emerge into the lives of Heathcliff and Cathy.

I was at the part where Heathcliff was giving Cathy an ultimatum between him and Linton when I heard shuffling. I kept my head down but subtly lifted my eyes to look around the brush surrounding me. I waved it off as a squirrel when I saw nothing. Just when I was about to finish off the chapter the bell rang for second period.

Great time to go back into the joys of being a teenager.

**Edward/Patrick**

She was beautiful, her long brown hair blowing in the slight breeze, her head down reading her book. They way her luscious lips moved while she was reading the words. Or the way her hands would absentmindedly push back some of the hair that fell into her face.

She looked vaguely familiar. Like someone who I know about but not exactly know. I took a step forward, trying to get a better look, when the bush that I was standing in front of shuffled.

I froze, not moving another inch. My reading angel stiffened just the tiniest bit, she had heard the shuffling. She kept her head down but her eyes 'subtly' looked around. I smirked. She looked cute when she did that.

I slowly backed away from my reading angel as quietly as possible. As soon as I was in the clear I started walking at a regular pace to one of my favorite classes… piano.

I was the only one in that class period, cause once people found out that the infamous Edward Cullen was in it, the role call quickly depleted. The bell had rang somewhere along the way. Emily was the music teacher.

She had been a family friend since I was 8, and I thought of her as an older sister. I walked in and she was already sitting at the piano her head bent over in concentration. I kissed her cheek and sat down next to her.

She turned her head in surprise, her eyes wide. "Edward Cullen! Don't scare me like that again! You almost gave me a heart attack." I threw my head back and laughed. "Sorry sis didn't think."

"Yeah big surprise, you never think." She teased as she ruffled my hair. I jerked away from her hand, patting down my hair.

"Hey hey hey don't mess with the hair! I'm barely able to keep it decent at all." She laughed and continued to ruffle up my hair. "Oh stop it. Your hair looks better with that whole just got out of bed look anyway."

I rolled my eyes. "Whateves!" I exclaimed happily.

Emi starred at me like I was crazy, a bright smile slowly creeping up on her face. "Whateves? What is up with you today, I don't think I've seen you this happy?"

Oh I knew exactly what was up with me, I just didn't know why. The beautiful reading angel I had the pleasure of seeing today, just lifted my spirits. But I didn't want anyone knowing that. It would ruin the reputation I have worked so hard to make. "I'm just…in a great mood today Em." I lied expertly, but I knew Emily saw right through me.

Lucky for me, though, she didn't say anything about it. "Alright that'll hold… for now. Go do… school things."

She waved me off in the direction of the baby grand piano in the corner. Oh yeah my parents donate a lot of money to the schools music department, without it there really wouldn't be one. As soon as I was on the piano bench I took deep calming breaths.

My eyes closed on their own accord as I waited for inspiration to hit. My mind instantly went to my reading angel, everything about her screamed inspiration. The way her eyes would flutter when she was flipping a page of her book.

Like she was exiting a world that she was consumed in, and flipping that page kept her from being sucked in to far that she wouldn't be able to get out. I laid my fingers on the keys and let them rip. Beautiful, sweet music rang through the room. It sang, telling whoever listened to it the beauty of an angel.

The tune was pleasant and ended all too soon. I didn't really know my angel

that well, and this beautiful song stopped short because of it. I gathered up some blank sheet music and wrote down what little I had of my composition.

I had to finish this song, but I couldn't without her.

**James/Joey**

"Dude, what you gonna do about Rosalie?" Laurent asked me as we stood outside in the school courtyard. "I can guarantee you that she will be mine soon."

"You want to bet money on that." He asked. I shook my head. "No, but if she isn't mine by the end of the school year… you can have my Porsche."

He pumps his fist in the air. Rosalie and Victoria walked up. "Hey ladies, looking good," I complemented them. They blushed giggled and walked away.

**Emmett/Cameron**

Who is that scumbag flirting with my angel? No one needs to be talking to my girl, especially if he makes her blush. "Hey, Jasper who is that?" I asked nodding my head to said scumbag.

He looked over and his eyes widened in recognition. "That is James Donner, he rules the school."

"Why is he talking to Rose," I asked. Jasper patted my back. "Man give it up. Put her in your spank bank and give it up. She isn't worth it; she knows what she's doing. She wears that strategically planned sundress to mess with the minds of men. That is what you will never have man so give it up."

I was shaking my head throughout his entire speech. "No, no man don't say that. I will have her, and treat her like she is meant to be treated. Like the angel that she is. I just have to find a way to be with her." I ended thoughtfully.

Jasper sighed. "Well it just so happens that she needs a French tutor."

"That's perfect!"

"You speak French?"

"No! But mark my words; soon I'll speak French better than Pepe Le Pew!"

**Rose/Bianca**

"Do you think you could ever be whelmed?" Victoria asked.

Whelmed? What the hell does whelmed mean? I didn't want her to think I was stupid so I just made something up. "I think you can in Europe."

Just then James Donner drove up in his shiny red Porsche. "Hey ladies want a ride?" he asked above the loud rap music blaring off his stereo. James Donner the hottest boy in school, hell yeah I want a ride!

"Vicky…" I said as I turned to her. Our eyes met, we squealed and said simultaneously, "Hell yeah!" We got into the back and James slammed his foot on the gas pedal.

Oh my dad is going to kill me, good thing he'll never find out.

**Bella/Kat**

"I can't believe that" I muttered to Alice, who was sitting next to me. Alice was my best friend since freshman year, when the incident happened. She was my confident and the only other person who wasn't a high school drone.

She was like me.

Her fashion sense was amazing, just a little different and she was criticized because of it.

"What can't you believe?" She asked.

"James is pulling my sister into his world of drones." Alice looked confused. "I thought your sister was already a drone?"

"Yeah but now she's going to be a full blown drone. I'll never get her back to reality." I huffed, and then smiled devilishly. "But I can slowly bring her back down to earth by telling dad."

Alice laughed. "Oh yeah that'll totally bring her back."

I rolled my eyes and started the car. Laugh all she wants, this plan will work. One of the idiots that go to this school stopped right in front of me. I slammed on the brake. "Dude learn how to drive or don't waste my time." I yelled out the front window.

He apologized quickly and started his motorcycle. "Who was that?" I asked nobody in particular, as he rode off to the corner.

"That was Jasper Whitlock," Alice answered in a far off voice.

I raised my eyebrows at her. How would she know that? She sighed and explained, "He's the captain of the Shakespeare club, and really cute."

I turned the corner on her street. "Don't go all droney on me Alice. You are better than all those other teenagers out there. _You _get all preppy on me and I'll be all on my own."

She turned in her seat to face me. "No, no he's different!"

I scoffed. She shook her head hard enough I swear I saw the hinges pop off. "Really! He's so sweet and down to earth, plus he's in the **Shakespeare Club! ** What other proof do you need?!"

I laughed and pulled into the driveway of her house. I cut the engine off and turned to my over excited best friend. "You like him." I stated.

She nodded. "He makes you happy."

She nodded. "Well if he isn't a drone to you then…" She squealed and wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"Thank you thank you Bella," she yelled in my ear.

"…I'll consider him! Yeash let me finish a sentence why don't you!"

We both laughed and she pulled away gathering her stuff and exiting the car. "You won't regret this Bella, I promise!" With that she slammed that door and skipped to her front door; my best friend… the eccentric one.

**Emmett/Cameron **

Jasper came riding up on his motorcycle after this crazy girl yelled at him to learn to drive. "Who was that?" I asked him.

He had this terrified look on his face. "That was your girlfriends' sister." My eyes bugged out of their sockets. "No way, there is no way that Bianca is related to that!"

"Well she is, the mulling rampaging wench herself. Well good luck with that see ya later."

"Yeah bye," I said as he drove off. I began walking back to my car when Jasper swerved off the road and down the ledge to the back courtyard. It was a pretty steep way down. I ran over to the edger just in time to see him spin mid-air and land on his front wheel! He stayed up right until he reached the bottom. He got off and raised his arms up in victory. Everyone else around me cheered and hollered. I dropped my books and ran down to meet him.

"Dude are you okay?" I asked in alarm.

He scoffed. "I'm great!" He screamed to his fans.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Okay I'm absolutely terrified. I'm just glad I didn't fall on my ass." He answered truthfully.

"I didn't know you could do those things with a motorcycle." He turned around mounted his bike revved the engine and said, "Yeah I didn't either" before riding off in the direction of his house.

Why do I always befriend the weirdos?

**Bella/Kat **

I was reading my tattered version of Wuthering Heights when daddy walked in with the mail. "Hello, Bella make anyone cry today?" He teased.

Dr. Charlie Swan always asked me if I made anyone cry since sophomore year when I punched Jacob Black in the nose, making him cry. What? He deserved it… no one cuts the line to lunch.

My dad was the main obstetrician at Padua hospital. Constantly being called off to work at all hours of the night, he hasn't been at dinner in three years. He took on an extra shift after mom ran off.

"Sadly no, but you'll get your wish soon hopefully," I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me what did you…" He started but interrupted when the front door opened.

"Hello Daddy," Rosalie announce as she entered the living room.

"Hello princess," he muttered absentmindedly flipping through the mail.

"And where have you been?" I asked her closing my book and giving her my I-dare-you-to-lie-to-me look.

"No where," she told me giving me her own don't-you-dare-bring-it-up-in-front-of-dad look.

"What is this, it's labeled Dartmouth?"

I jumped up, grabbed the letter out of his hands and started ripping it open. My hands couldn't grasp onto the paper, so I used my teeth. My hands were shaking as I took out the letter.

Dear Ms. Swan,

We are proud to say that you have been accepted for admission to Dartmouth…

"I got in!" I squealed jumping up and down like a little girl in a pet shop.

"I got in…I got in…I got in!" I repeated doing the cabbage patch.

"Bells I thought you were going to stay home, you know."

My dad asked pathetically. Translation: Why are you leaving me just like your mother did?

Me and mother are nothing alike, and my dad tries to keep it that way. This includes me not leaving home till I'm 90.

"Dad its Dartmouth I'm lucky enough to even be considered, you should happy that your daughter got **accepted**."

He huffed. "So you're just going to pick up and leave?" He asked.

"Wouldn't that be great!" Rosalie added.

I glared at her. "Dad ask Rose who drove her home today?" I asked Dad still glaring at Rose.

"No we are talking about-drove? Who drove you home?"

Yes! Distraction accomplished.

"Now daddy before you flip out it was just a ride home… by a boy that's really nice and…"

"A flaming imbecile," I interjected.

"Who I think might ask me…"

"No, I think I know what he's going to ask you and I think I know what the answer will be… NO! The answer will always be no. I don't ask for much around here just one thing… NO DATING TILL YOU GRADUATE!"

He practically yelled causing Rose to jump and plop down on the couch. I really didn't care about dating, but I knew Rose does. That's why I agree with the rule. Half the boys in that school are stupid and idiotic and messy and just… UGH!! Sends shivers up my spine.

"But Daddy that's not fair!"

She spends way to much time with Victoria, and starting to give me a headache. "Yes it is very fair. You are not the one who has to deliver babies from 15 year old girls." I rolled my eyes and tuned out another one of 'I delivered another crack baby' stories.

"Dad can we please get back to me," Rose yelled interrupting his riveting story. "I'm the only girl in school who isn't dating, and I'm sick of it!"

I scoffed.

"No you're not, your sister doesn't date."

"And I don't plan to," I put in my own two cents.

Rose turned to me.

"Where did you come from Planet loser?"

Nice insult. "As opposed to Planet look at me look at me!"

She rolled her eyes. She is getting on my nerves. Dad clapped getting back our attention.

"Okay I'll solve this problem. Rose you can date…"

"Yes," Rose said at the exact same time I said "What?"

"…When Bella does." He finished.

I smirked. That'll teach her. The look of pure horror on Roses' face was priceless.

"But… but… but she's a mutant! She'll never date."

"Then you'll never date, oh I like this plan. You'll be fine princess." He kissed her head and his beeper went off.

"They need me down at the hospital; we'll talk about Dartmouth later young lady." He said as he exited the front door.

"Whatever," I replied taking my stuff and going up stairs. Rose was still trying desperately to change his mind.

"Can't you just get some retard to take you to the movies so I can have one date?" I

stopped on the stairs and turned to her. "Uhm let me think… no." I replied simply.

"Ugh! You suck!" She screamed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah but you love me for it!" I heard a distant, "Try again," coming from the back yard. She'll come around.

**Rose/Bianca **

French. Whoever thought of the language should die. Because of French I need a tutor, it'll probably be some dorky guy with a pocket protector and glasses.

I stepped into the library and walked quickly to the secluded table in the back. There was someone sitting there, I'm guessing my tutor. He didn't look half bad from the back, very muscular.

I sat down in the seat next to him and got a good look of his face. He was quite handsome. He had dark wavy hair that you just wanted to lose your hands in. Two of the cutest dimples on his cheeks when he smiled, which he was currently doing.

"Hi I'm Rose. Is there anyway we can get this down quick, I'm supposed to meet Vicky at the lake in an hour."

He was still smiling. "Yeah, we can start with French food. If you like there's a restaurant downtown that we could go to.

" He was asking me out? How cute. "You're asking me out that's adorable! What's your name again?"

"Emmett, my name's Emmett. I know your Dad doesn't let you date, but I was thinking if it was for school it would be okay…"

"Everett…"

"No Emmett,"

"My dad said I could date, if my sister does." His face lit up.

"Really? Do you like pizza?"

"There is a slight problem Brett, my sister is a huge loser." His face fell. I can't believe I'm doing this to him, he seems really nice.

"Yeah I noticed that she's a bit iffie with being social. Do you know why?" He asked hesitantly looking down at the French book in his lap like he was ashamed to be asking.

"I have no idea. She was apparently the most popular thing freshman year, than something happened second semester and she become what she is today." I skipped the part about my mother leaving us and the change Bella went through. He didn't need to know about that.

"Well I'm sure there is someone that is willing to date your sister. People scale mountains and swim with sharks, it would be like…like… extreme dating!!!" He exclaimed raising his hands in the air.

I snorted, he was pretty funny too. "You think you can find someone that extreme?" I asked very unsure that he would be able to find anybody.

"Yeah no problem. I'll put up a flyer advertising: hardcore woman with an attitude… see if you can tame her!"

I burst out laughing. I could totally see him doing that. Now I feel really bad about stringing him along. He's going to get his heart broken when he sees me with James.

"You would do that for me Emmett?" He looked ecstatic that I actually pronounced his name correctly.

"Hell yeah baby," He said just a little bit to loud. People's heads turned, but he didn't seem phased by it at all. Yep, definitely hating myself right about now.

**Emmett/Cameron**

"You sure these guys are good?" I asked Jasper once again. I had to make sure this would work. Rosie was counting on me. That's my little nickname for her… Rosie. She was to cute for the full name Rosalie. Plus it was a mouthful.

"Yes, yes now stop your prodding. These are the only candidates for your little girlfriends' sister."

We rounded the corner to an atrocity itself. The only candidates Jasper could come up with were a doped up hippie, an obese bipolar geek, a science nerd where he would rather reproduce with a sheep, and a mute. Yeah I'm sure these are Paduas' finest. Note the sarcasm.

We were in biology dissecting frogs when Jasper slams his scapula down on the desk. "Did I or did I not tell you it was pointless. There is no one in this country that will go out with Bella."

I rolled my eyes, not giving up. This was about me getting with Rosie; I'm not about to give up now when we're so close. I looked behind Jasper and saw a guy with messy bronze hair slamming a pair of scissors into his frog.

"What about that guy?" I asked jerking my head in the direction on the bronze haired bad boy. Jasper looked behind him and quickly snapped his head back around.

"No don't even look at him, he's a criminal. He'd kill us before we could even get close enough to ask him. That is Edward Cullen. I heard he traded his own liver for a pack of cigs'."

I shook my head. "That means he's perfect. He's probably the only guy here that'll even consider Bella. I'm telling you Jazz that's our guy."

We decided to confront him in his shop class. Why I don't even remember. He drilled a hole in my French book. I was about to pound the crap out of him, then remembered that he had a dangerous weapon in his hands.

Jasper was looking at my dismantled French book with disbelief. "How are we going to get him to date Bella?"

"I don't know. We could pay him, but even George Clooney don't make that much money."

"What we need is a backer." Jasper said.

"What's a backer?"

"Someone with a lot of money who's stupid."

He looked around the cafeteria and found James Donner. "I'll be right back."

**Jasper/Michael**

I walked up to his table with a mission. "Oh is that a peach Fruit Roll Up cause you don't see many of those?" I reached out to take but my hand was slapped away.

"Are you lost?" James asked.

"No I have a proposition for you. You want to date Rosalie right? But you can't because of her insane sister. What I say you do is get someone just as insane and pay him to take out the psycho path."

I jerked my head to the table across the cafeteria, which seated Edward Cullen and his gang of criminals.

"What you trying to say?" He asked pure confusion on his face.

I stifled an eye roll. How could one person be so dense? "I'm saying that you should pay Edward Cullen to take out Bella Swan so you can take out her sister."

He took his time processing the simple information I gave him. "That's smart! But what's in it for you?"

This is where I had to be sneaky, but hey I couldn't get something out of the deal too?

"Let's just say when I'm walking down the hall I say hi to you, you say hi to me…" I trailed off hoping he'd get the point.

It seems like he did. "Popular by association. Alright deal."

I smiled and got up walking back over to Emmett. He was looking on at our conversation.

"So what happened, did he take the bait?" I nodded cheerfully.

"Yep he'll do all the work while you spend the time with Rosalie."

He grinned. "That has to be the single happiest thing I have heard in a long time. Spending time with Rosie."

He walked away still smiling like an idiot. Damn that boy's in love.

**Edward/Patrick**

I was out in the back courtyard smoking not participating in gym class. Instead I was secretly watching my reading angel out of the corner of my eye.

She was a beast on the soccer field. I finally realized who she was yesterday after school. She was the infamous Bella Swan-almost as infamous as me- the school bitch or so everyone says.

They didn't know her like I wanted to know her. In those lowly five minuets when I watched her read I learned a lot about her.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I glanced over my shoulder to see James. "Do I know you?" I asked putting on my act.

He looked genuinely scared so I guess it worked. "You see that girl?" He asked getting to the point. He pointed at Bella.

I smirked inwardly. "Yeah, I guess."

"That's Bella Swan… and I want you to go out with her."

I snorted on the outside but was grinning like an idiot on the inside. "Yeah sure," I snorted out layering the sarcasm thick.

"How bout if I offer generous compensation?" Dude he was going to pay me to go out with the girl I was already planning to go out with!! Might as well get as much as I can.

"How much?"

"20 bucks," he offered just as Bella tackled a girl on the field. "Okay 30," he raised.

I need a new piano…thirty isn't gonna cut it.

"Seventy-five," I answered. He looked a little irked and I have to admit it, I was enjoying it.

"You can't negotiate this… take it or leave it Fonzie." Fonzie, haven't been called that yet.

"Oh I think I do… fifty and you got a deal Fabio."

His lips turned down into a hard line, but dished out the fifty bucks. I waited till practice was over and walked over to Bella who was gathering her stuff on the bench.

"Hi," I said turning on the Cullen charm.

She looked up from her bag with raised eyebrows. "Hello? Do I know you?" She asked perplexed. The gleam in her eye was a little distracting but I pulled myself together.

"What do you say about going to a movie with me?" I asked grinning crookedly. That gleam in her eyes glistened for a split second. "Yeah sure. Then maybe we could drive off a cliff in a show of our undying love." She snorted.

I frowned. This was going to be harder than I thought. "Well I thought that a pretty lady like you would want to go out and see the town." I rebottled.

She threw the bag over her shoulder and started walking away from me. "And like I said before but apparently you didn't read between the lines…not on your life."

I stopped walking and stared after her. Damn she really is hardcore.

**Emmett/Cameron**

"We are screwed." I said to Jasper as I watched Eddie boy crash and burn. "Hey I don't want to hear your negativity." Jasper chided.

"We're screwed!" I said happily.

"You see so much better." I rolled my eyes. I was never going to be able to get that date with Rosie.

Bella/Kat

I turned on the water and waited for it to get warm. That Edward character asked me out today. Which was really weird.

Normal people didn't ask me out. They ran away from me. I felt the water on my fingertips, it was warm, and so I cupped my hands underneath it and splashed my face with the lukewarm water.

Rose walked in as I was drying my face. "Have you ever thought about a new look?" She asked me twirling my hair around her finger. "You could actually be pretty underneath the rats nest you call hair."

Back handed compliments, Roses' specialty. I slapped her hand away. "Thanks Rose," I said sarcastically.

"Come on Bella, do you know what people say about you?" I sighed, again with the 'do you know what people say about you' bid.

"You forgot Rose… I don't care what people think of me."

"Yes you do," Rose countered.

"No I don't. And you shouldn't either Rose.

"I happen to like being adored, it makes me feel good." She said all chirpy. She stroked the string of pearls on her neck.

"Where'd you get the pearls?" James better not have given them to her, for all we know there could be a camera stashed in them. "There moms." She replied shyly.

Everything turned red. "And you've been hiding them for three years?"

"No daddy found them in a drawer last week."

"Well take them off. You can't just start wearing them!" I screamed at her.

She got defensive. "She's not coming back, she doesn't care about a stupid string of pearls Bella! She's gone get over it!"

I locked my jaw and held my chin in the air. "Fine do whatever you want." I answered calmly and stomped out of the bathroom.

She doesn't even care about anything. I can't believe I'm related to her!

**Edward/Patrick**

I had to give it another try; I just didn't know where I would find her again. I was walking around town waiting for something to do. When I saw her truck, if it was even classified as a truck.

It had rust everywhere, and a hood that didn't even match the rest of her truck. It seriously needs some help

I walked over and examined her wheels. I heard her come out of the music store she was currently in.

"Nice ride… vintage fenders." She had a CD in her hand and the look of pure shock on her face.

"Are you some sort of stalker? Cause I have pepper spray, and I'm not afraid to use it."

I snorted. "I was walking along the streets when I saw your car. I thought I'd come over and say hi."

Shock turned to disinterest. "Hi, now please get off my car." She eyed her door and I quickly blocked her entrance.

"You're not very social are you?" She huffed but answered. "Depends on the topic, my fenders don't really whip me in a verbal frenzy."

She wasn't afraid of me. Not once have I seen fear in her eyes when I talked to her; just disinterest and the occasionally annoyance.

"You really aren't afraid of me are you?" Her eyebrows scrunched together in the most adorable way.

"And why exactly should I be afraid of you? You aren't some sort of serial killer are you, cause I have pepper spray I remind you."

I chuckled. If I didn't know any better I would think she was flirting. Okay two can play at that game.

"Well you might not be afraid of me but I'm sure you've thought about me naked." I grinned the famous Cullen crooked grin.

"Oh my God you've seen through my façade. I want you, I need you oh baby oh baby."

I chuckled and was sent walking by her opening her door. Well I'll try later. Annoying music blasted through a shiny red Porsche. James pulled up behind Bella and parked, keeping the music blaring. Bella looked majorly pissed, as James got out of the car. "Do you mind moving your car?" She asked through her teeth.

"Not at all." He said as he pressed a button on his keys locking his car. Bella glared at the back of his head before a devilish smile made its way on her face. She slammed the gas pedal and her car went flying backwards crashing into the shiny red Porsche. James came running out.

"You bitch! My car!"

All Bella did was smile and say, "Opps."

I laughed till my sides hurt. This girl is amazing.

**Bella/Kat**

"Opps! My insurance doesn't cover PMS." I rolled my eyes.

My dad wasn't taking the news of me crashing James' car very well. "Dad it was nothing, tell them the brake on my car broke."

He was blowing this way out of proportion. "Am I not spending enough time with you, is this a your way of telling me." I rolled my eyes again.

"Aren't you punishing me because mom left? Just because she left and hasn't kept in touch doesn't mean I will!"

"I am your father and what I say goes."

"I want to go to an east coast school, and I want you to trust me to make my own decisions." He needed to stop making my own decisions and treating me like a fifteen year old. "You know what I want…" his beeper beeped signaling he was needed at the hospital. "I have to go, but we will finish this when I get back,"

"Sure can't wait." I walked back to the stairs only to be met by an angry Rose. "Did you crash into James' car?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yep, sorry little sis."

"You are completely moronic!" I rolled my eyes. "You'll get over it," and walked up to my room.

**Edward/Patrick**

I loaded my books into my locker and slammed it shut, only to see James' ugly face. "When I give you fifty I expect you to do your job." He said.

"I'm working on it," I replied. He really needs to stop pushing before I punch him right in his pretty little nose.

"Look pretty boy, if you don't get some, then I don't get some. Now I don't care what you have to do to get that monster in bed, but do it soon."

I about punched him in the gut right there for talking about Bella like that. He walked away and I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"The price just went up. 100 bucks a day… in advance." If he was going to talk about her like that he was going to pay for it.

"Forget it," he said.

"Forget her sister than." Ah ha that got him.

"You better be as smooth as you think you are Cullen." Oh I am he didn't need to worry about that.

**Emmett/Cameron**

We were trying again. And this time he was going to listen. He was in shop class again.

"Okay go," Jasper said pushing me forward.

"Me? You go, I went last time," I whispered.

"Just go!" He pushed me forward again. I walked up to him; he was using the blowtorch.

"We know what you're doing… with Bella Swan."

"Really, and what are you going to do about it?" He asked still focusing on the blowtorch.

"Help you out." I tried.

"And why is that," He asked.

"My friend Emmett here has a thing for Rosalie, and his is totally innocent and pure. Nothing like James'." Jasper added in.

"Well I sorta have a deal with James and it would be wrong to cut that" Well that's new, an honest criminal.

"Yeah but you don't understand. We set this whole thing up. We are the ones who suggested that James pay you to date Bella in the first place. We are behind it all, so Emmett can get the girl." Jasper convinced him.

"So you guys are gonna help me?" he asked. I nodded

"Yes now Mike Newton is having a party this weekend, it is the perfect plan."

"For what?" Edward asked.

"To take Bella out." He looked deep in thought.

"Alright I'll think about it." He said and walked off. "Mike isn't having a party Jazz." I said confused as to why he would lie.

"Oh but he will Emmett, he will," He held up a flyer that said:

FUTURE MBA'S ONLY

WINE & CHEESE  
PARTY  
AT MIKE NEWTONS  
FRIDAY AT 8:00

"Time for a little payback." He said slyly. We went to the copy room and changed the flyer to:

FREE BEER

PARTY  
FREE BEER

MIKE NEWTON'S HOUSE

FRIDAY 8:00

"This is gonna be great." Jasper screamed as he threw the flyers down the stairs. Everyone grabbed at them and soon there was no more left. Hopefully this would work.

Rosalie/Bianca

Ok I'm starting to doubt why I ever like James Donner. He held up two of the same pictures, one where he was wearing a black shirt and one where he was wearing a white shirt. He asked which one was better. They were the same picture for heavens' sake! "Uhm… the white shirt. Yeah definitely the white shirt."

"Yeah it makes me look more…more…"

"Pensive?" I offered. He looked up.

"Damn I was going for thoughtful."

I looked at him like he was crazy. I felt like screaming IT MEANS THE SAME THING, right in his face. I bit my tongue and smiled.

"So you going to Mike's party on Friday?" He asked smiling.

How can I tell him no, unless Bella was and it is highly unlikely that she was. "Maybe," I decided to go with the hard to get approach, very hard to get.

"That's good, cause there's no point in going unless you're going to be there." I smiled and the bell rang.

"Well I gotta go, see you there." He winked and I walked away. I have to go to this party!

**Emmett/Cameron**

"So you going to Mike Newton's party?" I asked trying to be coy.

We were at the rocks, a really cool place I found one day when my dad and me went sailing. "I really, really, really want to! But I can't unless Bella does."

"Yeah I know but so far she isn't going for my guy. She's not a…" I tried to ask if she was gay but I didn't know how to ask without offending her.

"A Katy Lane fan? No, I found a picture of Robert Pattinson in her drawer once, so I'm pretty sure she isn't harboring same sex tendencies."

"Okay so maybe she likes pretty guys, actors and rock stars."

"I have no idea, the only thing I have ever heard of her and the type of guys she like is that she'd die before dating a guy that smokes."

Oh Edward smokes, so that's the first thing to go. "Okay do you know anything else?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"You want me to search through the workings of my sisters mind?" I nodded. "I don't think so, you've met her."

"Come on we need something." I released the dreaded puppy dog pout… she crumbled.

We ended up in her room, searching through her drawers. "Okay we have her class schedule, date book, concert tickets."

She handed them off to me and looked through her clothing drawers. "Ah ha… black panties!"

I scrutinized her face. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means she wants to have sex someday." Oh that's news. Maybe…

"Can I see your room?" I asked unabashed.

She shot up. "No, a girls room is private."

"Oh okay." That's why we're in her sisters room searching through her stuff.

I was on the back of Japers motorcycle, looking like a complete idiot. I should have brought my jeep.

He parked in-between two other people on motorcycles. "Hey what's up?" His motorcycle was a black and silver and a Harley Davidson. They two people nodded approvingly before riding away.

We entered the bar and found Edward at the back playing pool. He was drinking a beer and smoking cigarette.

"So anything?" He asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Before, I have a question. Should you be drinking that if you don't have a liver?" Japer asked.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked.

"Never mind him, he's…" I circled my finger around the side of my head. "First things first, Bella hates smokers… so this has got to go." I took the cigarette out of his hand and threw it on the floor.

"So you're telling me that I'm a non smoker now?"

"Yes, but only for a little while. Okay so her favorite band is playing tomorrow at… Club Twilight."

His face widened in disgust. "I can't be seen at Club Twilight," he said shaking his head. I rolled my eyes.

"But she'll be there, block your ears for one night."

He closed his eyes. "Alright, okay. I'll be there." I smiled. Yes! I'm getting closer to Rosie!

**Edward/Patrick**

I can't believe I'm doing this. I must really like this girl.

Club Twilight was the girl club of the town. No guy is seen here unless they're gay. The music wasn't half as bad as I thought it would be, a little heavy on the guitar not enough on the piano.

I had my leather jacket on but other than that I wasn't dressed up or anything. The dance floor was packed. I stood at the edge of it and looked around for Bella, and when I found her it was like I had never seen her before.

She was smiling and laughing, looking like she was having the time of her life. Her hair was flying all around her arms raised in the air while she jumped up and down. She was wearing dark wash skinny jeans; and a blue strapless shirt that fanned out at the hips. It was short enough that when she raised her arms up you could see her stomach. I smiled; she looked hot.

I walked off the dance platform and to the bar. My friend Tyler Crowley was the bartender. "Hey Cullen funny seeing you here?" He screamed over the music.

"Yeah I know."

I saw Bella walking this way, so I turned my head in the opposite direction. "Two waters please," She asked Crowley.

I glanced over at her and our eyes connected. She rolled her eyes. "If you want to ask me out you might want to get it over with. I'm sure you're used to rejection by now." I chuckled.

"Ouch that hurt right here," I patted my chest where my heart is. She laughed. Score I got her to laugh.

"Where's your usual cigarette?" The music stopped.

"I quit. Did you know they're bad for you?" I asked seriously.

"Yeah I heard that before." She said softly, eying me curiously.

"I was watching you out on the dance floor, I've never seen you look so sexy." I said gently pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

She blushed. I took the chance to ask her to Newton's party. "May I have the honor of taking you to Newton's party?"

The music started up again. "You are so persistent." She screamed over the music before prancing back to the dance floor. Now she takes to confusing me, "Was that a yes?" I asked.

"No."

"So was that a no?"

"No."

"I'll pick you up at 9:30 then." She waved me off.

Edward: 1 the universe: 0.

**Rosalie/Bianca**

"Okay Vicky, we have to be quiet." I whispered as we walked down the stairs.

We were almost to the door when we heard, "Should have used the back way."

I huffed and stood in place. "Daddy we're just going out to study with a small group of friends." He didn't look the slightest bit convinced.

"Mr. Swan it's only a party," Vicky piped in. I stared her down out of the corner of my eye. That was not the way to ask my dad for anything.

Bella skipped down the stairs. "Do you know anything about a party?" Daddy asked her. She shook her head.

"Come on daddy please let me go, I have to make an appearance." He shook his head, "Bella's not going you're not going and that's final."

Well he's no help. Time to work on Bella.

"Please Bella? Please be normal for me, for one night." I pleaded with my eyes. If she said no I was prepared to cry. "I'm your sister Bells… please?" She looked like she was about to crack.

She sighed and nodded. "Alright I'll go."

My eyes widened and I squealed. "Thank you Bella!!" I jumped up and down. Daddy on the other hand didn't look too pleased.

"I can't believe I'm letting you go."

"Daddy I'll be fine."

"I want you to wear the belly." I gasped.

"No daddy… no." He brought it out of the cabinet and strapped it on to my back. I blocked out daddy's speech how I need to think about wearing this when I'm at the party.

Bella opened the door and a guy was standing there. "Who knocked up your sister?" I turned and glared. But he was already out the door.

God I just know that tonight will be crazy.

**Bella/Kat**

So far the best part of this party was that there was an exit round every corner. There was also a drunken fool every three feet, that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that I had just run into James.

The little punk better back off before I give him a reason to go crying all the way to his mommy. "What do you want James?" I asked rudely.

"Well, well, well. Looky here…if it isn't Bella 'I'm to good for you' Swan."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not scared of you anymore James. I haven't been for three years." He chuckled darkly.

"I'm not looking for you Bells I'm looking for your sister. Do you know if she happens to be here?"

For the second time that week I saw red. "You stay away from her. If I see you with her I will not hesitate to rip you to shreds."

He tisked and stroked my face with his disgusting hand. I jerked my head back away from his grasp. "The only reason I haven't told anyone about what you did, is because you promised to stay away from my sister. Now I expect you to keep that promise."

He frowned, grabbed my jaw and brought me close to his face. "Maybe you should quiet your big mouth, before it gets hurt." His grip was hard and I couldn't jerk my head away. I brought my knee up and into his balls.

His hand released my jaw and went to grip his problem area. I leaned in close and threatened in his ear, "Stay away from my sister."

I walked away from him and grabbed a shot off a tray. If I had to stay at this stupid party I could at least try to bear it… and that meant to get drunk.

"Hey Bella look who found me." It was James and he had his disgusting arm around Rose.

"Rose wait!" I screamed. She turned to me. "Don't address me in public."

I rolled my eyes. "I need to tell you something… now… in private."

She pulled away from me and back towards James. "No, I'm enjoying my one night of freedom. And you should do the same." She stomped off and James followed soon after, but not until he gave me a sly smile.

He was digging his grave deeper and deeper. I grabbed another shot and gulped it down. It stung my throat but I accepted the pain.

"Bella there you are I've been looking everywhere for you. What do you think you're doing?" Edward asked as I chugged another shot down. "I'm drinking what does it look like I'm doing?" He took the cup from my hand and set it down on the banister.

"You really shouldn't be drinking so much, you aren't used to it."

"Well thank you dad, I'll make sure to do the dishes later too." He rolled his eyes.

"Bella you should really stop." I looked into his eyes. Concern gleaming in them. What was in those shots? I only had three but I already feel woozy. "Your eyes look really pretty, they have just a tiny bit of gold in them."

They were really pretty, emerald green. The pretty green eyes softened. "Bella you're drunk. Come on we need to get you home." His hand grasped my upper arm and started leading me to one of the exits.

I jerked away from his grasp when the memories started flooding in. "No, I don't want to go home. That's where my dad is, and he'll want me to 'talk about my feeling'." He really would and I don't want to. "Bella…" he warned.

"No Edward. I can do whatever I want and you can't stop me." I ran off in the other direction, which happened to be another exit. I ran out to the swing set and sat on one trying to keep the tears in.

James is why I don't go out in public very often. James is why I'm cruel. James is why I can't handle it when men touch me. James is the reason for everything that is wrong with me. I felt a tear escape and I wiped it away roughly.

"Bella! Bella are you okay? I didn't mean to do anything to hurt you. Really." He was apologizing to me! I should be apologizing to him.

"No it's not your fault. I… I just overreacted to some things." I looked up at him and smiled. The impossibly green eyes that looked back at me were compassionate. "You're crying," He said as he knelt down in front of me.

He took my face in his hands and wiped the excess tears away from my cheeks with his thumbs. His hands were soft and gentle, not ruff and hard that would make me shrink away in fear. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment. When my tears were effectively wiped away his hands stayed in place.

"I'm sorry I made you cry." He said his voice heavy with regret. I shook my head. "No it wasn't your fault. I'm just a big cry baby," I replied with a slight smile.

I knew that he knew that, that was bullshit. He stared at me trying to fight a smile, but the smile won anyway.

"Bullshit," The one word broke the tension and I started laughing. I laughed so hard I fell off the swing and onto my ass.

Edward soon followed after. I leaned against his chest trying to control the uncontrollable laughter bubbling in my chest. "Yeah… you're right… it is," I managed to choke out between laughs.

Our laughter died down and left behind a comfortable silence. He wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his hands lightly on mine. It was a very intimate position… too intimate.

I struggled to get away from his grasp, and when he let go I got up and sat back down on the swing. I dared to look into his eyes, and what I saw broke my heart. Rejection shown through his once striking green eyes, leaving them a dull comparison.

"I'm sorry, I just… I really… I just can't." I finished lamely ducking my head in shame and embarrassment.

"No it's fine. Uhm, let's get you home." He stood up and held his hand out, an offer for me to lead the way. I smiled gratefully and led the way to where Edward parked his car.

What had I gotten myself into? He hesitantly put his hand on the small of my back. His touch sent little electric charges through my spine. I gasped quietly and turned my face to see if he felt the same thing. His eyes were wide and when they connected with mine, I felt a connection; a connection that I hadn't felt a little while ago.

My heart clenched as he leaned forward. On instinct a leaned forward too. I knew this wasn't going to end well, but my heart was yelling at me to just kiss those soft supple lips of his. I could feel his breath on my face as we inched closer and closer till our lips were mere centimeters away from one another.

"Edward!" Someone shouted.

We jumped back, away from each other. Damn the perfect moment ruined. "Edward! We need your help!"

Someone who was huge and a little intimidating came running up to us. He was out of breath and looked panicked, his eyes shifting around like he was looking for something.

"Emmett what's wrong, what happened?" Edward asked trying to calm him down, before Emmett said the words that made my heart stop.

"It's Rose!! I can't find her, and the last person she was with was James!"

**Emmett/Cameron**

"Where do you think she is? I can't look this good forever." I said exasperated. It was taking longer than usual to find her. I was usually attracted to her like a magnet to a fridge as soon as she was within 15 feet of me.

Jasper chuckled. "Hold on man, we'll ask around she's got to be here somewhere. Bella's here so you know Rose is."

We wandered around for a while till Jasper ran into James' friend Laurent. "Hey man, would you mind pointing us in the direction of Rosalie Swan?" He chuckled darkly.

"You won't be seeing her for a while my friend. James took her in back… if you know what I mean." He laughed loudly and high fived a stranger next to him.

My eyebrows scrunched in confusion. What is that supposed to mean. Laurent sensed my confusion and elaborated. "He went to finish her off… take away the one thing special… dude it's not that hard to understand."

My hands clenched into fists, and my breathing turned short and ragged. "Where is she?" I asked trying to keep my cool. "Dude he's almost done with her, then you can have your way with her," he shrugged and took a swig of his drink.

I knocked the drink out of his hand grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him up three feet in the air so we could be face to face. "Now you're going to tell me where she is, or that pretty little face of yours is going to be so mangled; your mother isn't going to look at you the same."

He whimpered and gripped my wrists with his hands, his little legs jerking around in an attempt to get down. "Look man I have no idea!" I lifted him higher growling.

He whimpered again. "No, really man I have no idea, he's probably around here somewhere, just go look for him!"

I still didn't put him down, and stared him down making sure he was telling the truth. I saw fear and discomfort and more fear, but no dishonesty. I slowly brought him back down to his level. "Now run along before I rip your face off," I whispered forcefully.

He scampered away. "Dude that was killer! You were all Grrr! And he was like 'don't hurt me!' Priceless." Jasper rambled.

I grabbed his shirt and leaned down to meet his eye level. "Quite the chit chat and help me find Rosalie." He nodded and I let him go

We split up; I took the upstairs he took the down stairs. I searched everywhere and had no such luck; I met up with Jasper out on the front yard. "Did you find her?" I asked hoping his answer was yes.

He shook his head. I huffed in frustration; dropping my head in my hands. Jasper patted me on the back. "Lets go find Edward, maybe he knows where she is. I'm sure Bella's with him, maybe she knows where she is." I nodded and started running in the direction where the cars were parked.

I saw them by Edward's car and screamed, "Edward!" They both jumped back as I came to a halt in front of them.

"Edward, we need your help!" I asked.

"Emmett what's wrong, what happened?" Edward asked trying to calm me down. "It's Rose!! I can't find her, and the last person she was with was James!"

Bella's face went pale. "What?" she whispered. "No…no…no. This can't be happening! I knew I should have told her before! I can't believe this! She's going to get hurt and it's all my fault …"

"Bella, Bella calm down." Edward said pulling her into his chest. She relaxed when they made contact and started to tear up. "Edward he will hurt her if we don't get there in time." She whispered.

My eyes widened. "Not if I get a hold of him first." I said confidently. Edward rubbed Bella's back as she sobbed quietly into his chest. "Do you have any idea where they would be?" He asked her.

She nodded and pulled back. "At his house, his parents probably aren't home cause if they were he wouldn't have even been looking."

"Where's his house?" I asked already piling into the front seat of her car. "Just up the street." She replied.

Edward opened the back door for her and was in the process of closing it when Bella said, "Stay with me?" She looked miserable.

He nodded and filed in the back with her. I slammed the gas and followed the directions Bella gave me. Before we knew it, his house was right in front of us. I turned around and told Bella and Edward to stay in the car. Edward shook his head. "No I'm coming with you." He said defiantly.

Bella clutched Edward to her. "If you're going I'm going. There are certain things that need to be resolved between James and me. I'm tired of not being able to do what I want with someone just because of that disgusting rat in there." She said her chin held high. I sighed, "Fine just get a move on. I can't wait to pummel that dirt bag."

We ran out of the car and up to his door. It was unlocked. James has no idea what that little mistake cost him. Once inside, I could hear the faint screams of my angel. "Let go of me James!" She rang.

I growled and ran in the direction of her voice. At the end of a hallway there was a door I kicked it down; behind it was the single most disgusting thing I have ever seen.

James had Rose by the hair, his lips on hers forcefully. Her clothes were ripped and there were bruises on her wrists. As soon as James registered there were other people in the room his eyes traveled to the door. My fists were clenched and my face in a permanent scowl. I saw terror flash in his eyes, as he let go of Rosie and backed away hands raised in surrender. I shook my head and smashed my fist into his nose, then gut.

"Stay away from my Rosie." I demanded menacingly.

I backed away slowly keeping one eye on James, making sure he didn't move. I went straight to Rosie, who was cowering in Bella's arms. She glanced at me, telling me to take Rosie so she could finish off James.

I hugged Rosie to me and let her sob in my chest. "Shh Rosie shh. Its okay now it's okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," I cooed in her ear as I rocked her back and forth slowly.

"Emmett…I-I-I…" She stuttered.

"No Rosie, shh. You don't have to say anything now. Just relax." I continued to rock her back and forth, until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

It was Bella.

"You ready to go?" She asked. I nodded and started to stand when Rosie pulled me back down by my shirt.

"Don't leave me." She mumbled.

I leaned back down and pushed the hair back away from my face. "I'm not going anywhere," I promised lifting her up in my arms.

She squealed and attached herself to me. I carried her back to the car and sat in the backseat, still holding Rosie in my lap. I finally had the women of my dreams.

**Edward/Patrick**

I watched on as Bella beat the crap out of James, and Emmett comforted Rosalie. These were my friends, my best friends. And I wouldn't change it for anything. I know I was never going to make a deal with James again, and I probably was never going to speak to him either but I had to thank him.

If it wasn't for him I could have never gotten to go out with Bella. The women I loved. Yeah I know what you're thinking, way too soon buddy slow it down. But I do and I can't deny it. Bella finished and walked over to me.

"That felt good," she sighed. I smiled. She had a certain look in her eyes that I couldn't quite decipher. But before I could think more on that, she brought my head down and crashed her lips to mine. Our lips moved in synchronization while I moved my hand to her waist only for it to be met by the bare skin of her side. Her skin was smooth as I trailed my hands around her waist and up her back. Her hands tangled in my hair and she pulled me closer. All to soon she pushed back, releasing her hold on me.

"That felt even better." She said breathlessly.

I stood there, a goofy grin on my face, as Bella went to tell Emmett and Rose we were leaving. I snapped out of it when Bella called, "Hey lover boy you coming?"

I smirked and ran over to pick her up by the waist. I spun her around while she squealed in joy. I set her down on the passenger side of the car and opened her door for her. She blushed and sat down. I skipped, yes skipped, to the driver's side and slide into the seat. She was fiddling with her hands in her lap as she glanced in the mirror checking on Emmett and Rose. I grabbed her hand, stilling them, and kissed the back. She smiled up at me and slid over in the seat to cuddle into my side.

"I'm going to take you home." I told her. She gasped.

"No!" She whispered loudly in my ear, trying not to alarm Rosie.

"We can't take Rosie back to my dad. He'll freak, trust me I know. Do you have a cell phone?" I picked the phone out of my pocket and handed it to her.

"Thanks," She said dialing a number.

She talked lowly into the phone so I couldn't hear what she was saying. I looked in the mirror and saw Emmett and Rose, heads together, talking lowly as well. Bella hung up the phone and handed it back to me.

"I called my dad and told him that Rose is staying over at Vicky's and I'm staying over at Alice's. Can we go to your place, I really don't think Rose would appreciate anyone else seeing her like this?"

I racked my head trying to remember if my parents were home. They said something about going to Chicago… yesterday! "Yeah you can all come," I said happily.

"Emmett, do you want to stay over at my house?" He looked up and nodded. "Let me just call my house." He took out his phone and dialed the number.

"Bella… we're not going home are we?" Rose asked her voice cracking in random places. Bella shook her head.

"No, rose we're going over to Edward's. I already told Dad you were staying at Vicky's. She'll cover for you, right?" Rose nodded and laid her head back on Emmett's shoulder.

"Thank you Edward, for doing all this." Bella said cuddling back into my side. "No problem, you guys have been through a lot tonight."

She trailed her hand across my chest. "No really you've been amazing. I couldn't have done this without you." She lifted her head and pecked me on the cheek. "Thank you."

She said once more. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. We pulled up in my driveway five minutes later. I opened the door and helped Bella out keeping a hold of her hand. I went back and opened the back door for Emmett who was now carrying a sleeping Rosalie.

Bella stuffed herself into my side shivering. It was unseasonably cold outside like the weather was mirroring the tragedy that had just occurred. I wrapped both arms around her. I opened the door and told Emmett where one of the guest bedrooms were on the second floor. "You gonna be okay with them sharing a room? I just didn't think Rose would be okay with sleeping by herself." I asked Bella, making sure I didn't overstep any boundaries.

She shook her head. "No I'm okay with it; they'd probably sneak into each others rooms anyway."

We chuckled. Now time to see where Bella wanted to sleep. "There's another guest bedroom down the hall from Emmett and Rose's room, do you want to stay there?"

She touched her nose and looked like she was thinking about something. "Would it be okay if I stayed with you?"

**Bella/Kat**

I have probably gone completely crazy. I just asked the guy who helped me save my sister, and who I actually kind of like- a lot- if I could stay in his room. He probably thinks I'm an idiot, and make me sleep in the car. I should probably bring a blanket. "If you want to Bella, you can absolutely stay in my room." Edward said interrupting my internal rant.

"Really?" I asked not able to hold in my smile.

He chuckled and started leading me upstairs. "Really. I have some clothes you can change into, and some clothes Rose can change into."

I nodded. "Thank you." I said for what felt like the millionth time.

We reached the second floor but continued moving up the stairs. "There's a third floor?" I asked. The outside of the house only looked like two levels.

"Yep, I'm the only one on the floor. It used to be one of those double attic things; and my parents took down the wall and made it my room. It huge, I have everything in there. You'll just have to see it for your self." He seemed excited to be able to show me his room. I have to admit, it was kind of cute. At the end of the stairs was a lone door. "Kind of creepy," I whispered. Edward chuckled. "How so?" He asked stopping just outside the door. "Well you get off the stairs and there's this short hallway that leads to this one door. And there are no windows and one light. Just screams creepy to me." He shook his head and slowly brought his hand up to the doorknob. "You ready?" I nodded.

"You sure?"

I nodded.

"Are you positive that…"

"Just open the damn door Edward." I huffed. He laughed and turned the knob. He was right the room was huge about the size of two or three large bedrooms, and a full bathroom in the corner.

"Wow… you weren't kidding." I said in awe. I entered the king sized room and saw even more of the awesomeness. One of the walls was covered with CD's. And I'm not just talking about half the shelves are empty kind of covered, I'm talking about full on every inch covered. "Wow you're really into music."

I said running my fingers over the bindings. "Yeah my collection is pretty good. Here you can put these on, they'll be huge on you but they're better than nothing." He handed me a pair of sweatpants and a baggy shirt.

I smiled in thanks. "I'll go down and give these to Rose." He took off with another pair of sweatpants and baggy shirt. I changed quickly and checked out the rest of his room.

His carpet was plush and tan in color. His bed looked like a king size and the frame was wrought iron, but simple in design. He also had a black leather couch in the corner near a big window. The view was of his back yard where a small creek was rushing. It was quite beautiful. The door creaked open and I turned around to see Edward standing in the doorway.

"Is it weird to say I like you in my clothes?" He asked sheepishly. I laughed and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Not at all. So did Rose take the stuff?" I asked as he kissed up and down my neck.

"Yeah, she was halfway asleep when I went in but she woke up enough to put them on." I nodded and tangled my fingers in his hair, moving my head to the side to give him better access.

"That's…good," I moaned.

I walked backwards to the bed and lay back, pulling us to the middle. I was finally free, able to do what I wanted with a man, and not be scared. I was ready to go the extra mile with Edward, because believe it or not- I hardly do- I love him. He helped me and he was the only man that wasn't scared of me, or repulsed or disheartened. Cause I know I gave him lots of chances to run. Just maybe not right this second. I knew I wasn't ready for this at the present time.

"Edward… not now," I managed between kisses.

He whined. That was adorable. "Oh you're such a tease!" He complained throwing himself onto his pillow.

I laughed and crawled over to him, sitting on my calves. "Oh don't be like that." His lower lip puckered out.

"If not now, then when?" He asked. I leaned my head over to where is lay and pecked his cheek. "Tomorrow holds promise." I whispered.

He huffed. "You really are a tease!" I giggled.

"And?" I said. He rolled his eyes and curled his arm around my waist.

He pulled me down next to his side I squealed and laughed along side with him. "Go to bed," I scolded but was laughing so the threat didn't take very well.

He turned off his light as I snuggled closer into his side. "Goodnight Bella," He whispered into my hair.

I smiled against his chest and whispered back, "G'night Edward."

And for the first night in a long while, I fell into a deep dreamless sleep completely content.

**Rosalie/Bianca**

I woke up the next morning in the strong warm arms of Emmett. He had saved me last night, from the horror that is James Donner. I hope they hurt him badly…no I hope they killed him.

He deserved it.

He also told me that he did the same thing to Bella. That disgusted me. I slapped him. He said I was exactly like her; she apparently did the same thing.

I have so much more respect for her now.

I looked up at my rescuers face. He was smiling, those cute dimples sticking out. He was as cuddly as a teddy bear, my teddy bear.

Emmett stirred his adorable brown eyes lifted to peer into my violet ones. "Hey there sleepy head," I said softly pushing back his curly black hair.

"How are you today?" He asked sitting up and bringing me with him. I snuggled into his side wrapping both my arms around his waist.

"Much better now," I sighed. He chuckled.

"See I knew you'd come around soon enough." I laughed quietly.

The atmosphere in the room turned serious. "Emmett… I can't… thank you enough… for what you did." I said my voice breaking in places, as tears started forming in my eyes.

"Baby please don't cry." Emmett pleaded picking me up and settling me in his lap.

Baby? I like that, a lot surprisingly.

I continued to sob in his chest ruining his white shirt. He rubbed my back up and down and in circles all while whispering sweet reinsurances in my ear. I pulled back, straddling him, and wiped my eyes.

"You're so sweet to me. After all I've done to you; you're still sweet to me."

He grinned and held my face in his hands. "Because someone as sweet and lovely and delicate as you needs to be treated as so."

I blushed and hiccupped. He laughed. "Come on let's get dressed and go down stairs. I think I smell bacon."

I laughed and rolled off his lap onto the floor. I put my jeans back on, but kept Edward's shirt on. My shirt was ripped all over. Emmett had changed and was waiting by the door. He smiled showing his swoon worthy dimples, and pushed off the wall he was leaning against.

"You ready?" He asked.

I nodded but stepped in front of him before he could run downstairs. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him down to my level. My lips captured his forcefully.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly as I arched my back into him. Our tongues collided and it was like fireworks went off in the background. Yeah I know cheesy right?

I pulled back and whispered, "I've wanted to do that for awhile."

I released him and turned on my heel walking to the kitchen, leaving Emmett standing there dumbstruck. I skipped into the kitchen immediately hiding behind a wall.

Bella and Edward were in full make out mode. I mean not pretty full force make out mode. I heard Emmett stumble down the stairs and I hurriedly shushed him. "Bells and Edward are making out in the kitchen." I told him.

He winked and mouthed, "I gotcha."

He tiptoed over to the wall I was hiding behind before and said in his loud booming voice, "I'm coming into the kitchen now. Anyone making out should stop before Rose's innocent mind is ruined forever."

I snickered behind my hand; trying desperately to stop laughing. Emmett covered his eyes with his hand and peeked over the wall.

"Is it safe?" He asked. I heard a huff and a "yes" come from Bells.

I followed Emmett in and sat on the counter next to Bella. I nudged her shoulder with mine.

"So…" I trailed off suggestively. Bella looked at me.

"What?" She whispered back.

"Did you get any last night?" I asked.

Her eyes bugged out of their sockets. "No!" She shrieked. I shrugged holding my hands up in surrender. "Just asking."

We stared at each other for a while, before busting out laughing. Edward and Emmett looked at us like we were crazy but we just waved us off. After breakfast Emmett and I decided to go out for a movie, leaving Edward and Bella alone. I think I know what they'll be doing.

**Bella/Kat**

As soon as the door closed I pounced on Edward, returning to where we were before we were so rudely interrupted.

"Bella… Bella… Bella!" Edward yelled pulling away.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"Not here… not in the kitchen." I huffed and jumped down from him and ran upstairs.

I turned around somewhere on the stairs and realized Edward wasn't following. I ran back downstairs to see him still in the position I left him in.

"What are you doing, you said not in the kitchen so hurry up!"

He snapped out of it and turned to smirk devilishly. "You want me to hurry up huh? Well then you better run!"

I squealed and complied running up the stairs and to his room. He caught me at the door and spun me around as I squealed. "Edward, let me go!"

"Okay," he said dropping me on the bed. The breath was knocked out of me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

He smirked throwing off his t-shirt. "To get you where I wanted you." He jumped on me and took hold of my lips. He pulled back and looked at me with his expressive green eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked, keeping the decision mine to make. I nodded and pulled his head down so I could capture his lips with mine. My shirt was next and my bra was soon on the floor with everything else. He looked down at me, his eyes wide.

"Bella you're… beautiful." He whispered kissing each breast once before capturing my lips again.

His tongue pried my mouth open and our tongues tangoed together. I brought my hands down past his chest and to his belt, unbuckling it and throwing it on the floor. His pants hung low on his hips and I realized why he wore the belt… one tug and his pants were at his ankles, his erection fully at attention.

He tugged at his sweatpants that were on me and slowly-painfully slowly- bringing them down to my ankles. I kicked them off, also kicking his onto the floor. I flipped us over and straddled his waist. Kissing his chest, while his hands squeezed my hips.

"Bella… please… you're killing me," he begged.

I chuckled and pushed off him crawling over to his pillows. I laid my head down and waited for him to process what I was doing. As soon as he did I felt the bed move as he crawled to hover over me. His hands grasped the edges of my underwear and he pulled them down in one quick motion. I shivered.

"Edward." I called he looked back at me, curious. "Take them damn SpongeBob boxers off." I ordered.

He looked down and sure enough he was wearing SpongeBob boxers. I could faintly see the blush on his face. He did as I asked and went back to hover over me. His hands went to my thighs and spread them wide enough for him to settle in-between them.

His lips went back to mine as he slowly pushed into me. I wasn't a virgin, but I haven't done it in three years. So it didn't surprise me when he moaned, "Bella you're so tight."

When I adjusted to his size –because he was huge- he slowly started to move in and out. The sensation was incredible. The first time I did it, it was three seconds… done. But this was amazing. My hands were wrapped around Edwards back and his on my hips.

We moved faster and faster till I felt an unfamiliar tightening in the pit of my stomach. I whimpered, and Edward kissed the soft spot under my ear.

"I love you Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. I moaned and screamed, "Edward!" as my orgasm hit full force. Soon after Edward moaned, a deep throaty sound, and released within me.

He collapsed on top of me and I welcomed the weight.

"Edward?" I asked after catching my breath.

"Yes?"

"Did you mean it?" I asked, self-consciously. I didn't want to elaborate so I hoped he would understand what I was saying.

"Yes, I meant it Bella. I love you."

"Edward… I love you too." I kissed him softly on the lips. He rolled over and tucked me into his side.

"Well good, cause I don't know what I'd do if you didn't." I chuckled and kissed his chest once. We laid there for what seemed like hours perfectly happy and in love.

We managed to get up before Emmett and Rose got back and ended up watching old movies and eating pizza topped with pineapple. The next day at school was actually bearable… well at least up until after school. The whole gang was heading over to where we parked the two cars and a motorcycle.

Turns out Jasper met up with Alice and they hit it off. I've never seen Alice so happy, I was glad I didn't have to beat the crap out of Jazz for being a dumbshit. But before we could reach the cars, James stopped us with his gang in tow.

"You," he pointed his finger at Edward. "I pay you to take out Bella and this is how you repay me?" He pointed his finger at his broken arm and busted head.

Wait? Pay to take out Bella? Edward was paid to take me out. He didn't really love me did he? He just did for the money. I unclasped my hand from his and pushed his chest.

"Paid? He paid you to take me out? I can't believe you! 'I love you'… bullshit!!"

His eyes, the same ones I used to think were expressive and showed me glimpses of his soul, turned dim. "Bella it's not what you think." He quickly defended.

I put my hands on my hips. "Really so you didn't get money from him to go out with me."

He didn't reply and looked down at his feet. "That's what I thought."

"No but Bella I didn't care about the money, I cared about you."

"Yeah well right now it's sort of hard to believe."

I stomped off in the direction of Emmett and Rose. "Em can you take me home?" He nodded. I can't believe I fell for a man like that… again.

**Emmett/Cameron **

I watched as Bella went off to my car with sad eyes. How could she not see that they are perfect for each other?

"I'll take care of this." Rose said next to me. She walked up to James and punched him straight in his already broken nose.

"That was for my sister," She punched him again in the nose.

"That was for what you did to her and Edward," He was already down on the ground so she kicked him in the ribs.

"And that was for me. I hope you bleed in hell, scum."

She ended walking back to me. "Kay let's go," she said cheerily.

I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "My girl… hardcore, I like it." I said walking to my car. She laughed, ah how I love making her laugh.

**Bella/Kat**

I was finishing a stupid English assignment when Rose came up to me on the porch. "Hey I just wanted to say… thank you, for what you did for me." I smiled. I knew exactly what she was thanking me for. Without me going to the party, Rose would have never seen that Emmett was her soul mate. "Your welcome."

"Emmett's taking me sailing; he apparently has a knack for it. I just hope he doesn't sink the boat." She whispered eyes wide. I laughed.

"Hey I heard that." Emmett accused from behind us.

"Well… bye Bells," Rose said turning around and walking away. I'm glad they found each other; they're perfect together. I went back to my English assignment.

"Where's Rose going?" Daddy asked as he came outside.

"She's going out with Emmett."

He looked apprehensive, but let it go.

"So how was school?"

"Parts of it were good."

"Which parts?" There he goes again always thinking the worst.

"The parts where Rose beat the hell out of some guy." His eyes bugged out.

"Rosalie did what now?"

"What afraid that shell run off to college to now that I've rubbed off on her?"

He sighed and sat down at my feet.

"You know fathers don't like to admit it when their daughters can control their own lives. You've been playing the game for years now while I'm on the sidelines hoping for the best. Rose she at least let's me coach her through some innings. With you at Dartmouth I won't even be able to root for you in the bleachers."

My eyes grew wide. "Wait I can go to Dartmouth?" He nodded.

"Yep, set them a check this morning."

I squealed, I actually squealed like a little school girl. I hugged my dad close, happy to see he finally trusts me to make my own decisions.

**Edward/Patrick**

"I ruined it Em." I confessed to Emily at home.

I had called her as soon as I stepped in the house. I had told her everything. From seeing her reading under the weeping willow, to the party. Well maybe not everything. I skipped the part with Rose, and yesterday when Rose and Emmett were gone. But she still understood.

"Well this is your own fault Edward. You were the one that took the money, and you were the one didn't have the balls to ask her out in the first place. You can't blame anyone but yourself."

I rolled my eyes. "Em I know that. But I want her back. How am I supposed to do that?"

"Be yourself. That's the person she fell in love with. You know what you could do… spend the money you got from James and spend it on something she wants."

A light bulb went off in my head. I know exactly what she wants. "I'll be back Em, see you later." I called as I slammed the door shut. I was going to make this right if it's the last thing I do.

**Bella/Kat**

English class and Edward showed up today. Great, he makes everything more difficult than it already is. "I'm sure everyone has finished their assignment for today. Well everyone who doesn't have an excuse *cough* Mr. Donner *cough*. Take off the sunglasses James, this isn't the beach it's English class."

Mr. Samuels told James. I looked back to see him in even worse condition than before. His nose had been reset twice and both his eyes were black. Oh I have to thank Rose for this again. "Who has the guts to come and read theirs' aloud?" Mr. Samuels asked the class.

No hands shot up in their eagerness to do anything educational. I sighed and raised my own hand.

"I'll do it." He nodded and I stood up in front of the entire class.

I opened my notebook and read aloud one of the most personal things I had ever written:

"_I hate the way you talk to me_

_And the way you cut your hair._

_I hate the way you drive my car_

_I hate it when you stare._

_I hate your big dumb Converses _

_And the way you read my mind._

_I hate you so much it makes me sick_

_It even makes me rhyme._

_I hate the way you're always right _

_I hate it when you lie_

_I hate it when you make me laugh_

_Even worse when you make me cry."_ I started to tear up, my face turning red from trying to keep it in.

"_I hate it when you're not around _

_And the fact that you didn't call_

_But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you_

_Not even close_

_Not even a little bit_

_Not even at all."_

The tears that I tried to keep in came tumbling out as I stared at Edward's blank expression. The only glimmer that he was even alive was the faint undertone of pain in that blank stare of his.

I ran out of the room trying to keep in a cry of pain. The rest of the day went by in a blur. Nothing really connecting in my mind. I got to my car and something finally clicked.

There was a box in the driver's seat of my car. I pulled it out and ripped it open. I gasped. It was a new set of the Austin Classics. But there was also a stack of composition paper.

It was full with notes that I couldn't understand. The one thing I could understand was the title at the top of the first page. It read: My Angel's Lullaby.

"Do you like it?" Someone whose voice I would recognize anywhere said from behind me.

"You got me a new set of Austin Classics, and…"

"I wrote it. The lullaby, it's yours." I gaped at him. He wrote it?"

"When did you…" I began but was cut off.

"The first time I saw you, reading Wuthering Heights under the Weeping Willow tree."

My tongue rolled out.

"What? You were that shuffling I heard?" He grinned sheepishly. "Yeah that was me. Oh you should look on the first page of every book… their all signed; very rare commodities to come by."

"How did you get the money for that?"

"Some asshole paid me to go out with this really great girl. But it was his mistake… I had already fallen for her." I smiled up at him.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Really."

He pushed some hair behind my ear and leaned in to kiss my lips. We kissed but I pulled back.

"You can't buy me a new set of classic books every time you screw up." I said making sure he knew what he was getting into.

"Yeah I know, but hey you said nothing about me writing more pieces that'll make your heart melt like the one in your hands." I grinned and pulled him back down for the kiss that started my forever.

* * *

Well there you go. I hoped ypu liked it! Read & Review please. it makes me happy! :) Sorry about the confusin. I published it without the nessecary items it needed! :)


End file.
